Jessica's chance
by Kirimi Phantomhive Nekozawa
Summary: A girl in the similar situation as Haruhi has stumbled into the host club, but with one catch; she falls for Tamaki. Follow the adventures of Jessica McGee as she deals with the lopsided world of the Ouran High School Host Club. Rated M for mature themes. Currently be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica's Chance

Author's note: I do NOT own Ouran, sadly. And all names and ideas come from Emily Hope Anglica Billings.

Its my first day at Ouran Academy. I wasn't sure what the kids at the school were going to be like. What I was told was it was a rich kids school and the wouldn't like me because I was a commoner. My mother told me I would get the girls uniform in the second semester. I was wandering the halls before school when I came across an abandoned music room. I opened the door rose petals came flying out the door. As soon as the petal cleared about six voices said "welcome." When I finally looked up I saw about six boys and one girl.

" Um... where am I?" I asked curiously. A small blonde boy with a pink bunny walked up to me and said "what's your name?" He had a high voice. There is no way this boy could be in high school. " uhhh J-J-Jessica." I stuttered.

"Okay Jessie-Chan this is a host club." The little boy told me

"But I thought only guys were aloud in host clubs." I said staring at the girl with short brown hair standing next to the tall blonde boy with violet eyes. A tall boy with glasses said "that's all we have in our club, why do you ask?" He pushed up his glasses and opened a little black notebook. I thought hard about his statement. That person over there was defiantly a girl. "that girl over there she is in the club right?" "what do you mean? Haruhi is defiantly a boy. Why would you think he is a girl?" The boy with the violet eyes asked me. "I don't know he just looks like a girl. Okay if this is host club I want to be a client and I want to know everyone's name and I want to know them now." I demanded. The boy with the violet eyes walked up to and said " well Jessica I am Tamaki Suoh, the boy over there with the glasses is Kyouya Ohtori, the little blonde boy in Honey-Senpai, the tall boy behind him is Mori-Senpai, the two redhead twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and the boy you accused of being a girl is Haruhi Fujioka." I stared at him for awhile trying to figure him out. He was really cute. "Why don't you tell us about yourself? Its obvious your a commoner like Haruhi, you cant even afford a school uniform." Tamaki said sounding really stupid. "Well I'm Jessica McGee, I'm transferring into Ouran second year class A today and I don't come from a rich family if that's what you you mean by commoner." I said as Tamaki strolled over towards Haruhi. "Hey look Haruhi you have commoner friend now." Hikaru said well at least I thought it was Hikaru. " I do know who you are your that girl that lives in my building. With the transvestite father that goes by Ranka right?" Everyone gasped. "Yeah that's right Jessica. Okay so now you know my little secret. What are you going to do?" She asked. "What do you mean what am I going to do?" I asked trying hard not to sound confused. "If mean am I going to tell everyone that you are girl then the answer is: no it's not my secret to tell." I said turning my back to everyone . I was about to leave when someone grabbed my sleeve. "Don't go Jessie-Chan." Someone whimpered at my side. The little blonde boy Tamaki had called Honey-Senpai was staring at with tears welling up in his big brown eyes. "I have to get my schedule. I'll be back later." I said freeing my sleeve from the little boy's iron grip. I heard him run back to the tall kid that Tamaki called Mori-Senpai. I walked slowly through the vast halls stopping often to see if anyone was following me. Of course they were... Tamaki was as stealthy as a water buffalo. When I got to the office I shouted down the hall " hey guys I can do this by myself, so just go back to your club room." I heard a bunch of footsteps get farther and farther away until I couldn't hear them any more. After I got my schedule I went to my first class because the lady in the office said the bell was going to ring soon. When I got there student were already in the classroom. I looked around and saw Tamaki sitting at a desk in the corner next to the boy I think was Kyouya. He saw me and motioned for me to come and sit by him and the other boy. "Hello Jessica." He said sounding way to happy. "Hello Tamaki." I said bluntly. He turned away and shuffled through his bag on the floor. "I got you something so you wouldn't stick out." He sat up and handed me a medium sized paper bag. "What is it?" I asked.

"Its a school uniform." He said staring at me like I should have known that. "Oh thank you...um I'll go change." I walked up to the teacher and asked her if I could use the bathroom. She handed me a pass and I practically ran out of the room. When I got out of the room I sat down in the hall and cried. Today was just to overwhelming and class had only been in for 20 minutes. I heard some muffled footstep right next me. I lifted my head from in between my knees and saw Tamaki looking down at me. "Jessica are you okay?" He asked sitting down next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder. "Ya I'm fine." I said wiping the tears off my face. I stood up and ran towards the bathrooms. I was aware that Tamaki was following me but I didn't care, I just want to get some where away from that classroom. I ran into the bathroom and darted into the closest stall. I opened the paper bag and found a long yellow dress. "You have got to be kidding me, this is the girls uniform." I whispered to myself. I took of my blue tee-shirt

and my black skinny jeans and pulled the awful yellow dress over my head. I can out of the bathroom and heard a gasp. I turned and saw Tamaki standing there. " Jessica you look..." His voice trailed off and his face turned bright red. "I feel ridiculous." I said in a deadpan voice. " No,no,no you look... beautiful." He said, his blonde hair covering purple eyes. "Thanks, I guess." I said, walking away from Tamaki who was still frozen in the same spot. I ran down the hallway hoping to get back to class before the bell rang. I walked through the door and music chimed through the class room signaling that class had started. I hurried to my seat next to the tall dark haired boy with glasses. "Where is Tamaki?" The boy asked. "I don't know." I said trying to sound like I wasn't lying. The door swung open and Tamaki stumbled in. "You are late Mr. Suou ." The teacher said as she picked up a clipboard. He came and sat down next to me. The whole class period he kept glancing over at me. I had gym next and hopefully the little prince boy was too wussy to have a gym class. The bell chimed and I grabbed my bag and hurried out of class. I rushed to the girls locker room when I got there I ran into a girl with light brown hair. "Oh I'm sorry." I stuttered. "Its okay. I'm Renge and you are?" She asked politely. "I'm Jessica, it's nice to meet you Renge." I said. She turned to her locker grabbed something out of it and turned back to me. "Here you are going to need these." She said handing me some neatly folded gym clothes. "Um thank you." I said. I went and got changed and headed out into the main gym area. I found the girl Renge again when someone yelled my name really loud. "JESSICA." I turned around to see that blonde idiot running towards me with a smile plasted on his beautiful face. "Oh...uh Renge I see you have met my new friend Jessica." Tamaki said with a huge grin still spread across his face. I had this weird feeling that he liked me. The gym teachers called out for us to line up in order but since I was new I had to go and ask them where I had to stand. And just my luck I got stuck standing in front of Tamaki, and I'm pretty sure he was staring at my butt. My group was doing track which was my favorite thing to do at my old school. But first we had to run a mile to warm up. When we started I went slow but when Tamaki passed me I picked up the pace and ran the speed I usually run when I warm up. I saw the stunned look on Tamaki's face when I passed him. I was second in so the put me on a team full of slow runners which just happened to have my new friend Renge on it. They all decided to make me run the last part of the race insure that they would at least get second place. I went to my spot on the track and again I was stuck near Tamaki. "So Jessica you are pretty fast runner." He said sounding very nervous. I truly think he had a crush on me and he had only known me for a few hours. "Yes I am." I said stretching my legs getting ready to run. I heard the race start It wasn't long until my partner reached me. Tamaki and I took off at the same time then I felt something give in my ankle and I collapsed. Tamaki dropped the baton ran back towards me. "Jessica! Are you okay?" I could hear the panic in his voice. I refuse to unclench my jaw because if I did I was going to scream because of the excruciating pain. Tamaki lifted me off the ground and carried me to the nurse's office. I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to look at the worry on Tamaki's face. "Jessica are you okay?" He sounded really panicked. I still refused to talk, I didn't want to freak him out more by screaming. I heard hushed voices around me until someone spoke up. "What happened to her?" I guessed we were in the nurse's office because the lady's voice sounded to mature to be a student's. "I don't know, she collapsed in gym while we were running track." Tamaki answered his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. "Just set her down on the bed and you can go back to class." I could feel Tamaki shaking his head. "I refuse to leave her side." He answered as he set me down on a bed with that stupid paper stuff on it. I opened my eyes and saw Tamaki's violet ones looking into mine. " Jessica are you okay? What happened?" He said, his eyes sparkling with tears. I unclenched my jaw and screamed making Tamaki jump. "Jessica whats wrong? Are you in pain?" He asked. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes again. I didn't remember falling asleep but the bell woke me. When I woke up I had my uniform on again and Tamaki was sitting by my side holding my hand. "Jessica you're awake! How do you feel? The nurse said you broke your ankle running on the track." I looked down at my feet and saw my right foot wrapped in a white bandage. I groaned at the sight and Tamaki freaked out again. "Are you still in pain? The nurse said she gave you some pain killers so you wouldn't be in pain." He was freaking out again. "No I'm not in pain, it's just I can't bear to see that on my foot. Now can I go to my next class?" Tamaki nodded and brought me a pair of crutches. I sighed and took them. "Uh Jessica will you let me escort you home today?" He asked turning his head away to hide his blush. "Um sure." I said smiling at how cute looked. "Okay but you will have to come to the host club with me." He kept jabbering on about what they did in the host club and I just smiled. I hobbled through the have empty hallways with Tamaki, wishing I could just tell him how I feel about him but I wasn't sure how he would take or if he felt the same way. I had know Tamaki Suoh for maybe 3 hours and I already love him so much.

Please review I love constuctive criticism!~Love Kirimi and Emily


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica's Chance

Author's notes: I do NOT own Ouran, unfortunately. All ideas come from my wonderful friend Emily Hope Angelica Billings.

I sat in class, thinking about him not even paying attention to what sensai was saying. I didn't want to be in love with him but it was so hard. He takes my breath every time he looks at me. I heard the bell ring and I reached for my crutches and they clattered to the ground a foot away from my desk. Tamaki immediately rushed to get them for me. "Come on Jessica, it's time to go to the host club! I already talked to Kyouya, so I won't be seeing any costumers today so I can take care of you. I was going to just skip the club today but even if I'm not seeing anyone today I still draw in costumers." He said speaking a little too fast. I just smiled and followed him out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica's Chance

Author's note: Sadly I own nothing, Emily Hope Angalica Billings is the main contributer to this story. LUV YA EMMY.

When we finally got to the club room my ankle felt like it was on fire. Tamaki apparently had noticed my pain because he scooped me up, letting my crutches clatter to the ground. When we walked through the door the twins came up to us. "Boss what did you do?" Kaoru (maybe) said with his arm hooked around his brother's waist. "I didn't do anything, she fell during gym." The twins looked at Tamaki with a weird look. They walked away chanting "Tono is an abuser", I chuckled lightly. Tamaki looked at me but just brushed it off. He set me on the couch by the little blonde boy i think was Honey-Senpai. "Jessie-Chan what happened?" The little boy asked, his silent friend got up and left. "I'm not really sure. I just fell down while I was running." The little boy got and gave me a hug. I could fell him sobbing. "Honey-Senpai whats wrong?" He looked up at me with his big brown eyes sparkling with tears. "I don't want you to be in pain." He said burring his face in my dress again. I stroked his hair to calm him down. Tamaki came up and pointed at Honey-Senpai. I shrugged my shoulders and Honey's big friend returned with a platter full of cake. "Mitsukuni..." He said, I was kinda shocked because I had never heard him talk before. The little boy look up and he instantly smiled. "Hey Jessie-Chan do you want to eat some cake with me?" He said as if he was never sad earlier. "Um sure." He hopped up with a smile spred across his face. Honey-Senpai ran and grabbed two plates of some fancy looking chocolate cake. The twins came over to check on me. Honey had forgot about the cake and was aruging with Haruhi. "So what did the boss do to you?" They asked. "He didn't do anything, I hurt myself running." The twins grinned and walked off. Tamaki had come back. "The club is about to open so I sho..." He tripped on something pink on the floor and landed on top of me


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica's Chance

Author's note: I OWN NOTHING. I'm glad you guys are really liking this story. I'm so sorry that the chapters have been really short but I have been dueling with an old feind called writer's block. I promise this one will be longer.

Hey guy thanks for the great reveiws~Emily

I had closed my eyes when I saw him fall. I could feel his body pressing against mine but I refused to open my eyes. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, protectively. My Breathing became rapid and labored. I had never been this close to a boy in my life and suddenly there was one right on top of me. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked up into Tamaki's violet eyes. He stared back at me a strange look that I had never seen a boy give to me, but stangely I knew what he was feeling. He was feeling love. I want to just reach up and stoke his blonde hair and kiss his full pink lips. Everyone around us were staring at us. I felt uncomfortable all of the sudden. I squirmed and Tamaki hoisted himself off of me. Honey-Senpai had stopped arguing with Haruhi and finally brought the cake over. "Here you go Jessie-Chan, chocolate cake." He handed me this really really fancy plate with really fancy looking cake on it. It look fake but Honey just dug in. I scraped a small piece off the side and stuck it in my mouth. It wa like nothing I had ever tasted. It was like eating the best thing I had ever tasted multiplyed by 100. before I knew it the whole slice of cake was gone. I blush beause I had never eatten anything that fast. By the time I had finished my second piece of cake, girls were already streaming into the room whining and complaing that they would have to be with someone other than Tamaki today. I smiled because I knew I had Tamaki all to myself. I was sitting all the way in the corner by myself because Tamaki was talking to the twins. None of the girls dared to come near me, and that kinda made me sad. I felt all alone when Tamaki finally came back. "I'm sorry I left you back here all alone my princess. But those naughty twins were being mean." He said glaring over in the twin's direction. "It's okay the alone time gave me some time to think." I said,b staring off into space. I was very aware that my voice sounded far off and distracted. "What were you thinking about?" He asked getting closer to me, I turned and faced him. His face was iches from mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica's Chance

Author's Note: Hey everyone thanks for the great reviews. I DON'T OWN OURAN. Renge Housakuji helped.

Tamaki leaned in and pressed his lip to mine. I wasn't sure what to do. I decided to kiss him back. His lips were soft. I heard gasps around us but I didn't care, I was enjoying every minute of it and I wanted the girls to be envious of me. We sat there for like thirty seconds with our lips locked together. When he finally pulled away I was kinda disappointed. I wasn't sure what to say to him. He looked at me with his violet eyes and looked over to the host club and his clients. The clients glared at me and some even flipped me off. The twins looked at me , then Tamaki and finally at each other. They burst out laughing, they were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. I wanted to punch them so badly but I resisted the urge. "Tamaki finally got a girl," The twins said in perfect unison," It has been how long?". I thought about going over to the twins and ducktaping their mouths shut, but I meerly rolled my eyes. Tamaki looked into my eyes and smiled. I smiled back at him ad took his hand. I finally met someone that loves me for who I am. I didn't have to pretend around Tamaki, he saw me for who I am not who I pretened to be. The twins began to chant, "Tono's a perv for Jessica." I smiled and ignored them. Suddenly there was this loud motor noise coming from the floor. Then the ground opened and my friend Renge came spinning out of the floor. What the hell was that thing she was on. "Oh-hohohoho-Oh-hohohoho. Looks like our host club has a brand new love triangle and Tamaki is stuck in the middle. Poor Haruhi, will he fight for Tamaki's love?"I stared at her funny when she called Haruhi a boy. I was about to say something when I remebered what Haruhi had said ealier about her being a girl being a secret. Renge came down off of her platform thingy and walked over to me. "Jessica are you okay?" Renge said in a worried tone. "What do you mean?" I asked trying to get my thought together. "I mean when you collapsed in gym." She said impatinetly. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I broke my ankle but I'm fine." I said. Renge smiled at me and then faced the twins. "I know that your clients like homosexual twins but you don't need to show your love to Tamaki by being rude to him." I laughed lightly and the twins started arguing with Renge about homosexuality. I blocked them out and stared at Tamaki. I still wasn't sure what I should say to him. I wanted to tell him that I loved him but I wasn't sure what he would say or how he would react. "Uh Tamaki can you take me home?" I said looking around the room nervously. "Sure. Where do you live?" He asked. "Not that far from the school we can walk to it so you don't have to bother your driver." I said, reaching for my crutches. I got up and hobbled towards the door. Tamaki followed me out. As I left I felt everyone staring at me. I didn't mind, i was kinda glad Tamaki did what he did. When I got out into the hall, it was completly empty. Tamaki closed the big door behind him. "Jessica, i'm sorry for kissing you. It's just..." I cut him off. "Don't be sorry. I kinda enjoyed it." I said feeling a blush spread across my face. He smiled. "You are so cute when you blush." He said making me blush more. We started walking trough the vast halls in silence. I still wasn't sure if I should tell him how I feel about him. The silence was killing me. I wanted him to say something, anything that will kill the uncomfortable silence. When we got outside it looked like the weather had taken a turn for the worst. The wind was blowing super hard and I did not have my jacket. Tamaki saw me shiver and he took off his blazer and put it over my shoulders. "But Tamaki won't you b..." He cut me off. "I'm fine, you need it more than I do." He said stubbornly. I decided it would be better if I didn't argue with him, by the time we got to my house it was pouring rain. I was shivering violently and Tamaki was concerned. I turned around to say good bye when he pulled me towards me adn pressed his lips to mine again. I suddenly felt hot instead of cold. I wanted to wrap my arms around him but if I did I would run the risk of dropping my crutches and making him break the kiss. Then a voice behind me shouted. "JESSICA."


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica's Chance

Author's note: Hey everyone chapter six huh? These chapters are moving fast and I really love the support everyone is giving me. I unfortunatly do not own Ouran it belongs to Bisco Hatori.

The voice rang loudly inside my head. He wasn't be home from work yet. I broke the kiss and turned to face my dad. "Um hi daddy." I said weakly. I knew he was really mad because his face was the color of his red hair. "JESSICA MCGEE YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" He shouted. Tamaki released me and I hobbled over to my house. With one last glace at him I shut the door and waited for the hell that awaited me. "Do you care to explain what I just saw out there young lady?" I opened my mouth to say something but he just kept talking. "I thought we agreed when your mother moved out that you weren't going to kiss anyone until you were 16 and ..." I cut him off. "Daddy in case you haven't noticed I turned 17 last month." I said starting to get angry with him. He shrank away from me. "W-what do you mean surely you are still only 15. There is no way that you are that old." He kept muttering to himself about how I must be lying to him about my age to get out of trouble. I got up and went to my room to change out of my wet uniform. When I had finished changing i had realised that they had put a full cast on my leg. Stupid rich kids. I waddled to my bathroom to blowdry my hair. After I got my hair dry and staight, I decided to go lay down. I shut and locked my bedroom door because I wasn't in the mood to see my dad. I was sitting on my bed when there was a knock at my window. I jumped but I didn't scream, I look over at the window and saw a very wet Tamaki. I went over to my window and opened it, Tamaki was soaking wet and shivering. I helped him in and told him to be quiet or my dad would kill me.I went to my dresser and pulled out a towel for him. "Jessica, I need to tell you something." Tamaki cupped my face and looked into my eyes. "J-Jessica I..." He closed his eyes as if having diffaculty form the words. "Jessica, I love you." He said pulling me into a tight embrace. "I love you too." I whispered into his chest. He hoisted me up and set me on the bed. I was worried that my crutches were going to crash to the ground and cause my dad to come and check on me, but Tamaki had caught them and propped them up against my nightstand. He turned around to leave but I grabbed his hand. "Don't go." I whispered, afraid that if I used my voice I would wake up from this dream and be lonely again. He sat down on the bed and I wrapped my arms around his waist, he pulled me on to his lap and kissed me on the forehead. I wanted to stay there, in his arms forever. Apparently I had fallen asleep because I opened my eyes and the room was dark. I was vaguely aware of someone next to me. He stayed, he stayed! I reached for him and he pulled me closer to him. I inhaled his scent and drifted off to sleep again. When I woke up again there was a pink glow coming from the window and Tamaki still had his arms wrapped around my waist I shifted and he whispered, "Are you awake my love?" I nodded. "Jessica I need to ask you something, I know this is very sudden but Jessica I love you and will you marry me?" My eyes grew.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica's Chance

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews. I would really like some constuctive critisim to make my story more enjoyable for my readers. Oh and BTW I do not own O.H.S.H.C

I laid there in shock, unsure what to say or do. "I know this is so sudden but you are the girl I have been searching for all my life, and now that I have found you I never want to loose you." Tamaki said softly. Something deep inside of me surface and told me tho say yes. It told me that I have been searching for him too, and that I didn't want to lose him either. "Yes." I whispered. "Yes, Tamaki I will marry you." I said burring my face into his chest. He pulled my face up, so that I could look into his beautiful violet eyes. His face made all my worries disappear. "I have a ring, it's the one my dad was going to give to my mom before my grandmother interfered. I will bring it to school after I get changed." He shifted to get up and I didn't stop him this time. Then there was a light knock on my door. "Sweety, I know you are still mad at me, but I washed your uniform and I would like to give you a ride to school today." My dad said through the door. Tamaki opened the window and climbed out into the drizzling rain. I closed the window and hobbled over to the door. When I opened it dad was already dressed for work. "Here sweety, when you are done getting dressed just come to the car." After I shut the door I noticed Tamaki's blazer hanging on my bed frame. I quickly stuffed it in my bag. I got dressed, fixed my hair, and slowly walked to my dads car. We drove to school in silence. When I got out of the car my dad sped off. I started up the stairs when I heard, "Jessica! Wait up." I turned around and saw my beautiful fiance running towards me. I stopped and smiled at him. "Jessica, I got the ring. Here look!" He opened a small, black, velvet box, revealing a simple diamond nestled in velvet. It was simple but beautiful. "Will you wear it?" He asked, pulling it out of the little box. "Of course I will." I said a little too loud. He took my left hand and slid the ring into place. A giant smile erupted on my face. I was happy that the ring was a perfect fit, I was happy that I was going to marry Tamaki. I was just all around happy. "Tamaki, what are we going to tell my dad?" This morning I didn't even think about it. My dad was going to freak when he sees the ring. I walked way up the stair with very little struggle. "Oh Jessica, today after school we are going to announce our engagement tho the entire host club including the guests." I nodded okay and walked into the building. We sat down in class and Tamaki was practically jumping up and down because he was so happy. I smiled at how cute he was. Class went by so fast, it was already time for gym. When I got to the locker room I looked for Renge. when I finally found her I pulled her a side. "Renge, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" I asked. "I promise." She said putting her hand over her heart. I took a deep breath as everyone walked out to the main gym area. After the last girl left I finally spoke, "Tamaki asked me to marry him and I said yes." Renge's eyes grew wide and a smile spread across her face. "Really OMG that is so sweet and romantic and..." She just kept talking as we walked to the main gym area. When we got there Tamaki found us. "Hey Jessie, hey Renge." Making it sound like was calm and that we were just friends. "Hello Tamaki." I said trying to sound casual. I really want to tell him that I loved him so much but I resisted the urge. The gym teacher assigned someone to sit with while the did the activities outside, and naturally he choose Tamaki. I sat on the bleachers with him watching everyone file out of the gym. When we were sure everyone had left, he wrapped his arms around me. "I don't like not being able to tell you I love you." He kissed my forehead. I cuddled up to him without a care in the world. Then I heard a gasp.


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica's Chance

Author's Note: Hey everyone. OMG I can't belive it's the 8th chapter. Yeah I don't own Ouran

I looked up at the door and saw my dad standing in the door way, his face the color of his hair. "JESSICA! WHAT IS WITH YOU AND THIS BOY?" He shouted hurrying up to me and Tamaki. "DADDY I LOVE HIM!" I shouted back. He looked at me and I stood up. He eyed my left hand, then his eye grew. "WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR HAND?" I instictivly pulled my left hand behind my back. "Jessica what is it?" He said calmly which told me he had reached him max level of madness. I tripped back on to the bleachers and Tamaki caught me. "Daddy it's an engagment ring, I'm going to marry Tamaki whether you like it or not." I said wrapping my arms around Tamaki. "Well if you are going to marry a troublemaker like him I'm disowning you." He said storming out of the gym. I started to cry, and Tamaki pulled me closer to him. "You can live with me if you want." I nodded and hugged him harder. He pulled me closer to him. Renge came running in. "You guys like need to stop being lovey dovey because we are heading like now." She warned. I unwrapped myself from around Tamaki and dryed my tears. Everyone started filing in to the gym and went to get changed. Renge came up to me. "Jessica what's wrong, I saw you crying." I was hopping she wouldn't ask about it. "My dad found out about my engagment to you know who and he disowned me." Renge gasped and gave me a hug. I hugged back with tears streaming down my face. "Where are you going to live?" Renge whispered into my ear. "I'm going to stay with Tamaki." I whispered back. Renge released me from her hug and wiped away the tear that was trailing down my face. I walked to my class silently with Tamaki behind me the whole time. I think he was giving me some space but what I really needed was for him to hug me. Class was long and boring. Before I knew it school was over and it was time for the host club. We decided to be late for the club and wait for everyone to clear out of the hallway. After we were sure that everyone was out Tamaki had pulled me into his arms again. "After the club we will go to your house and get your stuff. You can have your own room or you can share mine, it's up to you." He said kissing my forehead lightly. I just nodded. We walked to the club in uncomfortable silence. Apparently we weren't late because when we got there, there was no guest. "Ah, Tamaki you're here, we had to cancle club activities because Kaoru is sick." The boy with black hair and glasses. He was in all of my classes, except for gym, and I still hadn't bothered to learn his name. I looked up at Tamaki and gave him the "Should-We-Still-Tell-Them" look. He shook his head and the black haired boy looked at him puzzlingly. I kinda felt releaved. "Well, I'm going to take Jessica home now okay?" The boy nodded an Tamaki headed out of the room with me in tow. He pulled out his phone and called his driver. We waited outside in the light rain. Tamaki pulled me into another hug. He smelled wonderful, like lilacs and fresh water. I deeply inhaled his scent as we stood there in the rain. He pulled away from me when the car got there. We got in and Tamaki told the driver to go to my house. When we got there it was already dark and there was no lights on in the house. "Dad must be out, thank god. I kinda didn't want to see him." I told Tamaki as I got out of the car. My ankle started to ache but I wasn't about to let Tamaki know. I tested the lock, thank god it was unlocked. I walked in and turned on the light. I went straight to my room and started to pack my stuff. Tamaki came in and helped me load the little bit of stuff I had in to the limo. "Tamaki can I sleep in your room ,tonight? I'm afraid to sleep alone." I said turning away, to hide my blush. Tamaki chuckled lightly. "Of course you can my love." He said putting my last bag in the back of the limo. He came over to me and pulled my into a kiss. I shivered and he pulled my into the warm limo. He kept me in his arms the whole way. I just barely remeber drifting off to sleep. When I woke up I was in an unfamilar bed, in a dark room. I was aware of someone next to me. I bolted up right shifting all the blankets off the bed. A set of arms wrapped around my waist, I let out a stangled scream as I tried to get out of the bed. "Jessica! It's okay." A familar voice said. A light flicked on and I saw Tamaki at my side. I instantly started to cry. "Jessica what's wrong, babe?" Tamaki asked wrapping his arms around my waist again. I just sobbed onto his should. He kept hugging me until the tears ran dry. "Jessica, are you okay?" I nodded, my eyes starting to close. I laid back down on the pillow and went to sleep again. I woke up to the pink light streaming through the window. I opened my eyes and saw Tamaki's face right in front of mine. He looked so peaceful and beautiful in his sleep, like a little angle. I smiled at the thought of Tamaki with angle wings and a halo. I reached out and stroked his silky blonde hair. His eyelids fluttered open revealing a pair of beautiful violet eyes. He smiled as I continued to stroke his hair. "Can we just skip school today and lay here together?" I asked jokingly. "I wish my love, but education is important." He said pulling me into a tight embrace. I hugged him back, wishing I could stay there in this arms all day. He let me go and got up. "I got you another uniform, since you fell asleep in your's." He said picking up a medium sized bag and setting it down at the bottom of the bed. He grabbed something out of his dresser and walked out of the room. I got up and removed the dress from the bag. I pulled off my other one and stood there in my underwear. I heard something behind me and I turned around. Someone laughed evily and I screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica's Chance

Author's Note: Gosh, chapter 9. I feel so loved by the amount of hits this story has gotten, thanks guys. Enjoy the story based on the anime I don't own at all.

I stumbled back onto the bed as the boy with the glasses walked closer to me with an evil look in his eyes. I gasped for air so I could scream again but I was too late, the boy clasped his hand ove my mouth and pulled me onto his lap. I was terrified of what he was going to next. I couldn't breath and I could feel unconsciousness creeping up on me. I couldn't pass out now, god knows what he would do to me. Suddenly everything went black, and I felt like I was floating, then pain brought me crashing down to earth, but still everything stayed dark. The pain was unbearable and would not stop. I felt like I was being ripped in two. I woke up later, it had to be late afternoon because there was a stream of orange light coming from the window. I sat up and then the door creaked open just like how it did this morning. Tamaki stuck his head through the door, "How you feeling Jessie? Kyouya told me that you fainted when he came to take you to get your leg checked." He said walking up to the bed and sitting on the edge next to me. "Well that Kyouya is a dirty rotten liar. He made me pass out." I said in a hoarse voice. Tamaki looked at me with surprise. "I will talk to him about it my love." He said getting and walking out the door. For some reason I felt exausted, I fell down onto my pillow and fell asleep again. I woke up because the room was suddenly bright. I sat up and looked around the room and saw Tamaki in the door way. "Jessica are you okay? You are looking a little pale." He said rushing up to the bed. He placed a cool hand on my forehead. "Yeah I'm fine." I said reaching out to him. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me lightly on the lips. I looked down and played with my thumbs. Tamaki started humming this beautiful song. I wish I could remember what happened this morning, but I just couldn't. I started to feel sleepy again. I laid my head against Tamaki's chest and started to dose off. He continued to hum. I woke later becase of the pink light streaming in through the window. I woke Tamaki up by getting up to use the bathroom. When I got out I saw that he was already dressed and he had my uniform waiting for me on the bed. I stripped off my robe and Tamaki blushed. I didn't care if he say me, but he aparrently did because he imedately turned away. I got dressed and plopped down on the bed. Tamaki came and sat down next to me and pulled into another embrace. I loved him so much. The last few days of the week were boring, we couldn't tell the host club about our engagment because the club was closed. I woke up saturday morining because of this unsettling feeling in my stomache. I got out of bed and mad a made dash for the bathroom.

Tamaki's POV:

I felt Jessica shift and get out of bed. I heard her run to the bathroom, so I decided to get up and check on her. I tried to open the door but it was locked, on the other side I heard Jessica getting sick. "Jessica, are you getting sick? Do you need me to take you to the doctor?" I asked as water ran on the other side of the door. She opened the door and looked me in the face. "I'm fine, I think it was just something I ate." She said in a small voice. Her legs started to wobble and she fell. I caught her and placed on the bed. Her face was pale and beaded with sweat. I placed my hand on her forehead and imedately pulled it off. Her face was freezing. I called the maid and had her bring breakfast up for us. Jessica was asleep by the time the food got here. I gentaly shook her awake. "Jessica my dear, breakfast is here." She opened her eyes and sat up, then she got this horrible look on her face. She got out of bed and dashed for the bathroom. This time she didn't shut the door. "Jessica I am taking you to the doctor today." She nodded and threw up what little she had left in her stomache. She took a shower and I ate my breakfast. I pulled out a pink dress and laid it on the bed for her. She came out and got dressed. She looked really pale an sick, I was really worried about her.

Jessica's POV:

Tamaki and I got into the limo. I felt terrible, I laid my head against Tamaki's shoulder and I felt like sleeping. Tamaki wrapped his arms around me and he stroked my hair. I loved him so much. When we got to the doctor that pain in my stomache had returned and I needed to throw up again. I stepped out of the limo and threw up. When I was finished Tamaki handed me a water bottle so I could wash my mouth out. He took me inside and I sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs. "Come on Jessie the doctor is already waiting for us." I got up and another wave of nausea hit me. I knew there was nothing eles in my stomache to throw up but my body told me that it need to throw up. I ran to the trash can and threw up a substance that made my throat sting. After I washed out my mouth I slowly followed Tamaki back to the room. When we got there a doctor had already set everything up and was waiting. "Ah, Ms. Mcgee, please come and sit here on the table."The doctor said in a very preppy voice. I came and sat down next to her and she started checking me. After I described to her what had been happing, she sighed. "Just as I thought, My dear you are pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

Jessica's Chance

Author's Note: Chapter 10, wow. When I first started this story I never thought I would make it this far into it. Well enjoy, I OWN NOTHING, just remember that. :D

Jessica's POV:

I stared at the doctor in shock. I told myself that I had heard wrong but I knew I was lying. I started crying. Tamaki was stunned too, but he pulled me into a tight hug and smiled. "Jessica, shhhhh." He whispered trying to calm me down. I just couldn't stop crying, mainly because I finally relised what Kyouya had done to me. I didn't want Tamaki to find out that it wasn't his. Tamaki just held me and stoked my hair. If he found out that Kyouya was the father, he would hate me. I told myself that I was going to convince myself that the baby was Tamaki's not Kyouya's. When we got home, I grabbed an extra journal and decided to keep a diary from now on. I laid down on the bed and started writing. Tamaki said that he was going shopping for me, so I was here alone think about what happened. I wrote down everything that i was feeling, I practically poured my heart into that journal. By the time i had 4 pages of writing done, Tamaki was back with a ton of bags. I sighed, got up, and tucked my journal in my nightstand. Tamaki started pulling clothing that looked very expensive. I got up and he started dressing me like I was a giant barbie doll. At the time it seemed like the world was perfect.

8 months later:

I sat on the bed staring at my huge stomach. Just a couple of weeks ago I had found out i was going to have twin baby girls. Tamaki and i had already decided to name them Kirimi and Renge. Renge, I had chosen because Renge was my best friend. And Kirimi because some weirdo Tamaki had called his friend, had said that was the name of his little sister that wouldn't dare to go near him. Tamaki walked in as I was writing in my journal again. For the past 8 months I had been writing my journal everyday. "Hey Jessie, how are you feeling?" He asked sitting down next to me. I stuck my journal in my nightstand and sat up. I placed my hand protectivly over my stomach. Life was perfect, nothing was wrong in my world. Well almoat nothing.


	11. Author's note! Not a chapter

Okay I have got alot of people telling me I should update this story. But I have made a second part called The Guilt. Please read that instead of telling me to update. Thank you.

~Kirimi Nekozawa


End file.
